


baby, it's cold outside

by pvtcaboose



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, fluff with plot, sad stuff, trans girl! lalna, zoethian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvtcaboose/pseuds/pvtcaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i posted this on wattpad for christmas 2015 and i worked up the courage to post it here too. </p><p>its a christmas miracle!</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's cold outside

Zoey woke up before Rythian and Teep, she checked the digital clock on her robot arm that laid on the small table beside her side of the bed. It read 6:03 A.M., way too early for Zoey to be up, but she was, and she wasn't tired enough to go back to bed. Zoey carefully removed Rythian's arm from across her waist, and she swung her feet over and off of the bed, and spent a good two minutes attaching her robot arm to what was left of her real one. 

She changed quickly out of her pajamas, and stepped out of the tent, only to find the ground unusually.. cold. Zoey rubbed her eyes and looked at the ground, then rubbed them again, and again, until she realized she wasn't dreaming. The once sandy ground was now covered in sheets of soft, cloud-like snow, which made her feet go cold in a matter of seconds. She quickly jumped back under the tent and put on her shoes. Unfortunately for her, since their base was, in fact, in the middle of a desert, she didn't have any clothes that provided warmth for cold weather. 

The sky was a light gray-blue color, and clouds filled most of it, but it wasn't gloomy. The sun had only just begun to rise, and the horizon was turning different shades of purple and red. Zoey shivered, crossing her arms together, as she walked over to her science station. It was only then did she realize that today was the twenty-fifth of December. With that sudden realization her eyes lit up, and she let out a small gasp of excitement. She peered over to the tent and saw that Rythian had begun to stir, so she assumed it was okay to wake him up. Zoey carefully tapped him on the shoulder, then another tap on his nose, until she accidentally bumped her robot arm on a support beam of the tent and from the hole in the front of it shot out quite a large amount of chocolate milk that hit Rythian in the face. He jolted awake, sitting up quickly and pulling his scarf over his nose. 

Zoey quickly pressed a button that returned the holographic hand projecting from her arm, "Sorry, Ryth! I thought I fixed that.." She shrugged.

"Zoey? Is this chocolate milk?" Rythian half-laughed, wiping the drink from his face. 

"..Yes." Zoey snorted, "But, now that you're awake! Check this out!!" She grinned, bouncing a little bit. Zoey gestured towards the snow that was falling to the ground softly. 

Rythian stared at it for a moment, in denial. "Snow..?" he furrowed his eyebrows together.

Zoey nodded and clasped her hands together, smiling. She played in the snow while waiting for Rythian to change, and prepared a snow fort. Just in case. Rythian walked out of the tent in his regular clothes, as he hadn't brought along any winter clothes either. By this time the sun was higher in the sky, and Teep had woken up, without the other two knowing. Teep climbed down the ladder of his watchtower and joined Zoey. 

When Rythian saw what Zoey had built, he grinned underneath his scarf and started constructing a fort, himself. He brought along his Zero Ring, the only one that worked still. Zoey didn't know that he still had it. This gave him an advantage, but still, Rythian was a bit of a cheater at lots of things anyway. Teep took Zoey's side, as always, and the mage scoffed, but laughed it off as he built his fort. He used the Zero Ring to provide his fort with stronger walls, as he coated them with a thin layer of ice by running his hands across the snow. 

Zoey caught him. "Hey! That's cheating!" She laughed as she finished the fort. 

Zoey and Teep disappeared from Rythian's view, behind their fort. The first snowball was thrown after only a few minutes, and that started the snowball fight. Zoey hurled a snowball at Rythian, which hit him softly in the face. He laughed and with no effort at all shot back three snowballs from the Zero Ring, all of which Zoey dodged, but all of which also hit Teep. The fight continued for about an hour, before everyone was out of breath and laughing. Zoey started to make a snow angel, and Teep joined her, but his arms were too short to make the wings. 

"You know, Ryth," Zoey said, "We should invite Nilesy over. Ooh, and Ravs! And Lalna!" 

Rythian laughed but cringed a little when she suggested for Lalna to be invited. He didn't want to give away their location. He shrugged, and gave Zoey a nod as he sat down next to her. 

"'Cause, like, it's a Christmas Miracle! Or something." Zoey continued, and was now laying on her stomach and building a tiny snowman. 

"Is it?" Rythian asked, "I think it's just weird weather." 

Zoey scoffed and stuck out her tongue. She invited the three of her friends over anyways, to share the snow they had gotten. Ravs replied to her quickly, saying that he and Nilesy would be coming. Lalna hadn't answered. Zoey assumed that the scientist was busy with work, so she wouldn't give up hope. 

By this time Zoey had begun to realize how cold she was. All of the adrenaline that made her numb to it had passed, and she was trying to warm herself up. 

"I'm gonna go see if the villagers have any coats to trade, or something." Zoey shivered, gesturing towards the village, "I'll get you and Tee somethin', too." 

Rythian nodded as he evened out the snow and he watched Zoey as she left, to make sure she'd get there safely. The water that separated the villager to their base had completely frozen over, and he had wondered how that could've happened overnight. 

Zoey got to a market run by a villager named Dorris. She asked if she was selling any winter clothes. Dorris wasn't much of a talker, she grunted a bit and asked for fifteen emeralds in exchange for fluffy coats. Zoey gave her twenty, told her to keep the change. She took the coats and the villager gave her a smile as she walked out. When Zoey got back to the base, she gave Rythian the longer coat, and he thanked her politely. She had already put on her coat while walking back. 

"So," Zoey started, "We should decorate the base! In Christmas stuff!" 

Rythian raised an eyebrow before giving a breathy laugh. It was going to be a long afternoon. 

 

6:34 P.M.

 

All three of the guests Zoey invited arrived. First was Ravs and Nilesy, both coming from the Crooked Caber. They came arm-in-arm, with Nilesy looking a bit flustered. Then Lalna showed, she apologized for her hair being messy, she had just finished an unsuccessful small explosion experiment. Zoey had her and Rythian hug, to try and make them friends. Rythian did hug her, but he also might have tried to suffocate her. Just a little bit. 

They all hung around and sat around a fire to keep warm. Zoey gave them all hand-knit sweaters (Rythian sweared that she couldn't have made all of them in three hours.) that carried intricate designs. Nilesy's had a bucket with a black cat in it, with red and green lights surrounding the bucket. He grinned and put it on over his shirt. Ravs's had a beer mug, again with lights twirling around it. And Lalna's had a science flask with green-red liquid in it. This sweater lit up. 

Lalna commented on the snow once, she said that it was scientifically impossible for the weather to occur in the desert. Rythian rolled his eyes, because yeah, of course it's impossible, but Zoey just laughed and talked with them. 

"It really is beautiful, though.." Lalna smiled as she held some snow in her hand. 

"Yeah, it reminds me of how winter felt back at Blackrock." Zoey remarked, but her eyes fell dim and her smile faded a little. Rythian could tell she regretted saying that. He moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Nilesy and Ravs had begun to get a little drunk, as Ravs might've brought a lot of beers from the Crooked Caber. Ravs also thought it was a good idea to give Teep drinks again, obviously not learning from what happened last time. The two laughed as Teep hobbled around, and at one point fell into a snow pile. Lalna drank a bit too, but she wanted to be sober enough to find her way home.  After the guests left, Zoey and Rythian cleaned up, and Zoey helped Teep into his watchtower. 

Zoey's eyes still held sorrow. Rythian could see it in her, that she still missed Blackrock Castle. He did, too. He misses all of the memories they made. 

"Hey, Zoey." Rythian said, "Would it make you feel better if we.. went.. there?" He asked, rubbing his hands together to try and heat them up. 

Zoey's eyes got a little bigger and she nodded, "You'd do that for me?" Rythian nodded. She hugged him tightly. 

It was a long walk, but eventually the two reached the remains of Blackrock. Zoey looked down into the gaping hole that the nukes left. Water was slowly trickling into it from the river, and falling into the cavern beneath. She walked around what was left of the Castle, and felt the cool stone it was made of. With Rythian's help, she made it to the top of the castle, where she sat on the cold bricks next to him, overlooking the damages. 

"I miss it." She said quietly, "I'm sorry I ruined it."

Rythian looked at her, a bit shocked. "Ruined? You didn't ruin it. This was bound to happen, no matter what." He set his left arm across Zoey's shoulders comfortingly. 

"Yeah, but.. if I only remembered the right wire, we could still be here." She looked into Rythian's glowing eyes. 

Rythian breathed out and looked at the ruins. "Lalna would've set them off, even if you did deactivate them, she'd still try to blow it up.  It's not your fault that this happened." 

Zoey leaned her head against Rythian's shoulder. 

"Remember when we would sit up here to look at the sunrise?" She asked. 

"Mm." Rythian nodded. 

"I miss that. I miss how we used to be." 

"Me, too. But we've grown. We're stronger now." 

Zoey sighed, "I guess. I just.. miss you not worrying about my safety all the time. We'd have more fun if I didn't blow up the whole place, then you wouldn't have to worry." She started to get a little bit choked up, "Sometimes, Rythian.. sometimes I feel like I should've died back then. When they went off. You wouldn't have to worry about my safety at all, then." 

Rythian looked down at Zoey, who was staring at the crater. "Don't think like that. I wouldn't still be here if you died." 

Zoey fumbled with her hands. "..Sorry. I'm making you feel bad now, aren't I? It's supposed to be a happy holiday. And I'm talking about death." 

"It's all right. I'm just thankful that you're still with me now." Rythian smiled a bit underneath the scarf. 

Zoey moved some of her bangs from her face. "I.. I'm happy you're with me, too." She turned to look at Rythian, who had been looking at her the whole time. She lifted up her hands to his face, eyes locked, and gently pulled down his scarf. Rythian shook a bit, but didn't fight back, because he trusted her. 

Zoey kissed him, softly. She felt scars around and on his lips as she did so. Then she turned back to the crater, with a flustered Rythian still staring at her. He didn't bother to cover his mouth with the scarf this time. 

Rythian held Zoey's hand in his. "We should get going. It'll be a long way back home." Zoey said. 

Rythian nodded. 

Zoey said her goodbyes to the castle, to the mangled B.A.R.R.Y. and to the remains of the bling room and to the crater that she left in the earth. They passed the old Nether portal on their way back. Zoey tried her best to hold in tears. But she let a few fall. Rythian kissed her forehead and held her hand the entire way home.


End file.
